Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/10
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym dowiadujemy się, kto był majster Piotr i jego małpa, oraz o fatalnych skutkach wystąpienia Don Kichota w sprawie o beczenie osłów. Czytelnicy przypominają sobie zapewne, że w pierwszej części obecnej historii niejaki Gines z Pasamonte, złośliwie Ginesillem de Parapilla zwany, którego Don Kichot razem z innymi galernikami wspaniale wyzwolił, ukradł później Sancho Pansy osiołka. Zapomniano opowiedzieć w owym miejscu, jakim to uczynił sposobem. Oto po prostu naśladował wynalazek, jakiego użył Brunei, zabierając konia Sacripantowi pod twierdzą Albraque. Podniósł go z siodłem do góry, a następnie utwierdziwszy silnie siodło na czterech kijach, nad ziemią tak pozostawił. Wiemy już, że Sancho odzyskał później swojego osiołka. Owóż ten Gines z Pasamonte, chroniąc się przed pogonią sprawiedliwości, chcącej ukarać go za wszystkie jego czyny w pamiętnikach przez niego samego określone, przylepił sobie plaster na jedno oko, kupił od kupców z Barbarii powracających małpę, którą różnych sztuk wyuczył, i tak przebrany jako pokazywacz marionetek wędrował swobodnie po kraju. Skoro przybywał do jakiego miejsca, wprzód zbierał starannie rozmaite o mieszkańcach wieści, a tak objaśniony, podczas widowiska rozkazywał skinieniem małpie, aby wskakiwała mu na ramię; wiadomo, że te zwierzątka mają zwyczaj poruszać pyszczkiem, co nawet pacierzem małpim się zowie. Otóż nasz majster, wysłuchawszy jakoby takiego szeptania małpy, opowiadał spektatorom zebrane wprzód o nich wiadomości, twierdząc, że mu je czarodziejska małpa opowiada; takim sposobem on i zwierzątko zyskali niemałą w okolicach sławę, a przebiegły Gines, drwiąc z łatwowierności wieśniaków, napychał worek ich talarkami. Spotkawszy Don Kichota i Sanchę w opisanej już austerii, a znając ich usposobienie, łatwo było Ginesowi zainteresować ich swymi błędnymi bohaterami. Otóż i wszystko, co mieliśmy do powiedzenia o majstrze Piotrze i małpie jego, powróćmy teraz do Don Kichota. Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza, wyjechawszy z karczmy, zamierzył przewędrować brzegami Ebru, zanim by udał się do Saragossy na dzień turniejowy. W ciągu dwudniowej podróży nic ważniejszego nie zaszło, trzeciego dnia jednak, wjeżdżając na niewielki wzgórek, usłyszał nasz rycerz ogromny łoskot bębnów, trąb i tętent wielu koni. Wjechawszy spiesznie na szczyt pagórka, spostrzegł około dwustu ludzi konnych i pieszych, uzbrojonych w lance, pałasze, muszkiety lub toporki. Don Kichot natychmiast zbliżył się do owego regimentu i dostrzegł między innymi chorągiew z białego atłasu, na której wymalowano osła naturalnej wielkości z wyciągniętą szyją, otwartymi nozdrzami i wypuszczonym ozorem, jakby beczeć mającego. Naokoło osła następującą umieszczono dewizę: Nie na próżno powszechne to wieści rozniosły, Że nasi konsulowie beczeli jak osły. Po takiej dewizie nie wątpił Don Kichot, że spotkali mieszkańców wsi Ośle Beki i nadmienił zaraz Sanchy, że ów, który opowiadał im historię o sędziach, co beczeli szukając osła, skłamał; albowiem, jak o tym łatwo z dewizy przekonać się mogli konsulowie, nie zaś sędziowie ośli bek naśladowali. Sancho uczynił uwagę, że sędzia, tak dobrze jak i konsul osła naśladować może, a Don Kichot, mimo odradzań giermka, wmieszał się wkrótce w tłum zbrojny, a przebywszy całą kolumnę i stając wreszcie przy samej chorągwi w kole dowódców wyprawy, podniósł przyłbicę i korzystając z powszechnego osłupienia na widok swej dziwacznej postaci, tak mówić zaczął: — Panowie! Zaklinam was na honor rycerski, nie przerywajcie słów moich, jeżeli będą nudne, powiedzcie, a przestanę mówić. Panowie! jestem rycerz błędny. Włócznia i rumak, miecz i tarcza, to moje rzemiosło; sądzę, że mam niejakie prawo decydować w sprawach, które oręż rozstrzyga, słyszałem już o wyrządzonej wam obrazie, za którą ustawicznie do walki stajecie, lecz pozwólcie, jeżeli poważę się utrzymywać, że nie macie dość ważnego do potyczki powodu, zniewaga nie może dotykać wszystkich, bo narodu całego zniweczyć niepodobna, chyba zowiąc go w ogólności plemieniem zdrajców. Tak uczynił niegdyś Don Diego Ordonez de Lara, gdy wszystkich mieszkańców Zamory zdrajcami nazwał, nie wiedząc, że tylko Sanwellier Delfos zamordował swego monarchę. Takie oskarżenie obudziło słusznie powszechną zemstę obywateli Zamory, bo wreszcie przyznajmy, że Don Diego przebrał miarę zniewagi. Oskarżał bowiem o zdradę nawet umarłych, dzieci te, co dopiero narodzić się miały, wodę, zboże na pniu stojące itp., ale z drugiej strony usprawiedliwia go nadzwyczajny gniew, jakim słusznie ów rycerz był przejęty. Ludzie mądrzy i narody cywilizowane tylko dla ważnych pobudek biorą się do oręża. W obronie religii, ojczyzny, honoru, pod sztandarami monarchy w sprawiedliwej wojnie godzi się rycerzowi nadstawiać piersi swoje; ale o rzeczy błahe, w których żart raczej niż zniewaga się mieści, nie wolno jest krwi przelewać bez narażenia się na Boską karę i ludzką nienawiść. Don Kichot zamilkł na chwilę dla nabrania w płuca powietrza, a widząc uroczyste milczenie wojowników, zgromadzonych pod oślim sztandarem, z nowym zapałem gotował się prowadzić rzecz swoją, gdy Sancho rozumiejąc, że pan jego zakończył już rycerską proklamację, a nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać języka za zębami, z oratorską zawołał powagą: — Jaśnie wielmożny Don Kichot z Manchy, zwany inaczej Rycerzem Posępnego Oblicza, a dzisiaj Rycerza Lwiego noszący miano, jest wielce uczonym człowiekiem, i nie tylko dzielnie władać orężem, ale i po łacinie gadać potrafi. Lecz nade wszystko słusznie utrzymuje, że nie macie powodu gniewać się o jakieś ośle beki. Ja sam przecież, gdy byłem małym pacholęciem, naśladowałem ryk osła tak udatnie, że powszechną rówieśników moich obudzałem zazdrość. Cóż czynić? każdy chce światu swój talent okazać. Żebyście nie myśleli, szanowni wojownicy, że żartować sobie z was zamierzam, to obecnie jeszcze przekonać was o prawdzie słów moich potrafię, posłuchajcie. I dzielny nasz giermek przyłożył ręce do obu stron twarzy, a zatkawszy nos palcami, począł przeraźliwie beczeć, naśladując ryk osła z przedziwnym skutkiem. Gdy przestał na chwilę dla nabrania oddechu, jeden z oburzonych wojowników uderzył go tak silnie drągiem w głowę, że biedny kopista spadł pod nogi oryginału. Don Kichot, widząc giermka zrzuconego z osła, chcąc pomścić się za wyrządzoną mu zniewagę, z podniesioną włócznią uderzył na zbrojne tłumy; lecz kilka uderzeń drągiem po rycerskich jego plecach i powszechny atak wojowników oślego sztandaru sprawił niespodziewany skutek. Niezwyciężony bohater z Manchy spiął ostrogami chude boki Rosynanta i jak mógł najśpieszniej uciekać zaczął. Pozwolono mu oddalić się spokojnie i posunięto umiarkowanie do tego stopnia nawet, że kilku mieszkańców Oślego Beku, podsadziwszy Pansę na osła, wyprawiło go w ślad za zbiegłym rycerzem. Tak zakończyła się wyprawa oślego regimentu. Ucieszeni triumfem, powrócili do wioski, zamierzając na miejscu pobojowiska postawić okazały pomnik na pamiątkę odniesionego zwycięstwa.